The Rose and the Fan
by KagekiYamitenshi
Summary: Two Uchiha from Konoha are going to Beacon to train as Hunters where they meet Ruby and Yang. Note: The time set for this is long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and right at the start of RWBY. Rated M for future romance and possibilities.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Beacon. The prestigious academy where people are trained to be Hunters and Huntresses. My brother Tenzo and I have have been accepted into this academy and today is the day we arrive. We have arrived from the Land of Fire, more specifically Konohagakure, at the request of our father. Father thought it best that we learn the techniques of the Hunters from Vale so we may teach new generations of our clan in their ways. Our clan, the Uchiha Clan, has been doing extremely well recuperating after the near extinction at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, and thanks to Sasuke Uchiha we have been restored to our former glory after a mere six generations.

"Six? Kageki it's been more like ten." Tenzo said, looking over my shoulder at my journal.

"Six sounds better than ten. Our clan suffered a huge loss that day and it took forever to get back to its former glory. Six just seems quicker and better than ten."

Tenzo blinked a few times. "Are you stupid?"

I glared at him, "You know I graduated top of my class at the academy right? Also became a chūnin at the same time as you, and I was a jōnin before you. Don't question my intelligence and I won't question your competence."

Tenzo rolled his eyes, "Chill little brother. Why are you even writing in that anyway?"

I thought for a moment. "Because I can. Someone has to write down our clan's history."

"Kageki, we already know its history."

"Then why are there still rumors as to why we almost went extinct?"

"Because only those that are direct descendants of Sasuke are allowed to know the Truth."

"And why on earth have we done that?"

"Don't know. I think we forgot the reason a while ago."

"You're just guessing at this point, aren't you?"

"Yep."

I sighed and put my journal away. We've been on the airship for a while now and Beacon has finally come into view. We could see the academy and all its supposed glory as well as get an aerial view of the city, and I'm not going to lie, it was almost as good as the view of Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument. Our view was interrupted when a blonde guy staggered past us, clearly suffering from some kind of motion sickness. I saw him stagger around the ship, passing a few people, and two in particular caught my eye. Two girls stood about ten meters from us, one with long golden hair, and the other with short black and red hair. I debated with myself on whether or not I should go talk to them when a news story popped up talking about a robbery last night. Some weird looking guy who was smiling in his mug shot appeared, and then they switched to a story about a protest about some people.

"Tenzo, are you watching the news too?" I asked him.

"Yep, apparently they have people here called Faunus who, from what I gather, are like a mix of human and some kind of animal."

I looked back at the screen when they mentioned how the protest turned violent due to a group known as The White Fang. Tenzo scoffed.

"These White Fang people wouldn't stand a chance against the Akatsuki."

"Tenzo, you are aware that most of the former members of the Akatsuki are not only dead, but also that each one could almost destroy an entire village, alone. Hell, Nagato DID destroy Konoha alone. It took us years to completely fix it. And Itachi Uchiha was one of the strongest living Uchiha at the time, the same Uchiha who almost brought our clan to extinction. There was also Obito, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu-"

"I get it Kageki; don't compare our shinobi with these people."

"You sure? I can bring up the Fourth Shinobi World War if you need more proof."

Tenzo glared at me and was about to retort when the news screen disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of another blonde woman. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, and told us about Beacon a little bit, and also informed us that our luggage would be transferred to a locker upon our arrival. When we finally disembarked I opted to keep my katana blade with me. Tenzo disappeared on me so I wandered the grounds for a bit. I heard an explosion in the distance but thought nothing of it. I found my way to the opening ceremonies and saw Tenzo joking around with random women. Is it going to be like that here too? I thought to myself. All the time in the village Tenzo and I would have girls fawning over us purely because we're Uchiha. I always hated it and tried my best to ignore them all but that only made things worse. I was looking forward to finally having some peace since no one here knew of the Uchiha, but it seems that it's going to be the same. Well, at least for Tenzo it is. Tenzo did always love the attention, although it made him slightly arrogant. The headmaster appeared and made his announcements, and afterward it was announced that we would all be sleeping in this hall tonight. I couldn't hold back my sigh of annoyance. I looked over at Tenzo and I saw him grinning like an idiot. He leaned over to one of the girls he had around him, whispered something to her, and she giggled and took her friends away. After that he turned, saw me, and walked over.

"You saw that?" He asked me.

"How could I not? You always seem to have your own little fan-club."

"Hey, you did too. Not my fault you're such a loner."

I rolled my eyes. "So how many of those girls did you promise to sleep with?"

He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, that hurts man. Actually, I asked them if they could leave me alone for the night so I can spend some time with my little brother."

I narrowed my eyes. "And the truth is?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, have some faith Kageki."

Tenzo pulled a small book out of his pocket and tossed it to me. When I caught it I turned it over and looked at the cover. It was one of my brother's Icha Icha novels, the ones that used to be written by the Toad Sage Jiraiya. After his death a mysterious writer continued the series until its completion. Tenzo somehow got his hands on the whole set and he's been reading it constantly. I'm amazed he still has them considering he isn't old enough to buy them himself.

"Why are you giving me this book? You know I'm not old enough for this."

Tenzo grinned. "Oh don't worry about it. It's actually got a great plot, and I know how much you hate books that have a terrible plot."

I glared at him and he held his hands up.

"Relax, I'm not tricking you. Just try it, ok?" He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To answer your earlier question, two."

I stood there watching him walk away, confused as to what he meant. I looked down at the book and decided it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I looked around for a good spot to start reading and saw a black-haired girl with a bow reading next to a candle a few feet away. I walked over and sat on the other side of the candle.

"Do you mind if I read here too?" I asked her.

She glanced up at me with golden eyes, then went back to reading.

"I'll take that as a no then." I mumbled to myself as I sat down and started reading. After a while the two girls I saw on the airship walked over to the black-haired girl and started talking to her. It wasn't going so well from what I observed, but I did learn their names. The gold one was called Yang, the other was her sister Ruby, and the girl whose candle I was sharing was named Blake. After a bit a white-haired girl showed up and the conversation started to get loud. I heard that her name was Weiss and from what I heard, she and Ruby were responsible for the explosion I heard earlier. They started arguing nonstop and I was about to tell them to quiet down when I saw that Blake had picked up the candle. She was about to blow it out before realizing that I was also using it to read.

"Is it okay for me to put it out?" she asked me.

"Go ahead."

She blew out the candle and darkness enveloped the hall.

Author Notes:

**Hello. This is my first crossover fanfiction (and my first fanfiction in general) so I hope you like it. Chapter 2 is already written and will be typed up soon. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Preperation

I woke the next morning to Tenzo trying to smother me with a pillow. I shoved the pillow and Tenzo off of me and swiftly got to my feet. Almost immediately I had to duck under Tenzo's foot as he tried to kick me. I aimed a punch at his head but he blocked and swung with his own fist. I moved my head to the side to avoid the punch and grabbed his arm. I turned and threw him into the wall behind me with an audible gasp. I stood straight and watched as Tenzo slowly got back to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing so damn early?" I asked him.

"Just making sure your skills were sharp." He replied. "Don't forget we have initiation today; you need to be ready as quickly as possible."

"That still isn't an excuse for trying to beat me up first thing in the morning."

"It's a great excuse and you know it." Tenzo said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and looked around. Most of the other students were already gone, presumably getting breakfast, although a few were either still sleeping or looking at Tenzo and me. _I can't blame them; who else starts the day fighting?_ I thought to myself. I made my way to the bathrooms, took a quick shower, dressed myself, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and tried to tie up my hair. Most of my hair just goes down to my shoulders but I let the back grow out much longer and I keep it tied in a ponytail. I looked back in the mirror and I see a typical Uchiha staring back at me. Black hair and fair skin, the usual traits of the Uchiha clan are easily noticeable. However for some reason I was not born with the normal black eyes of the Uchiha, instead possessing a pair of icy blue eyes. Tenzo always teased me about them, saying how you'd never be able to tell I was an Uchiha if it weren't for the necklace I received from my mother. It was a simple necklace that was a chain ending with a fan where the top was red and the bottom was white; the symbol of the Uchiha. I always found the symbol funny in a way. The fan is reminiscent of an _uchiwa_ which is a fan used to fan flames which fits well since all members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity for Fire-Style jutsu.

I finished up, grabbed my katana, and headed over to the lockers where the rest of my gear was stored. I found my locker quickly and started grabbing the gear I thought I would most likely need; a pouch for shuriken on my left leg, a pouch for kunai on my right, a tantō blade strapped vertically on my back, and my katana strapped to my waist. I kept my necklace on underneath my shirt so I wouldn't lose it, and was about to close my locker when Tenzo walked up.

"Yo, got everything you need for today?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes. I don't think it's going to be that bad so I only packed light."

He looked inside my locker. "Not wearing your special armor?" He was referring to the ANBU armor tucked neatly in the corner. I was only in the ANBU for two months before we left for Vale, but I brought it just in case.

"No, it's not necessary."

"Hey, you should at least wear the crow mask. It looks cool."

I shut the locker door and almost caught Tenzo's fingers in it.

"Jeez, you could have just said no."

Before I could reply the loudspeaker came on and an announcement was made.

"All first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

"I guess it's time." I said.

"Yep. Let's show these people the skills of the shinobi of the leaf."

"If it's you it's more of a disappointment." I sniped.

Tenzo covered his heart in mock pain, "Ouch, that one really hurt. Why do you have to be so cruel?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking out when I spotted a familiar flash of red. I saw Ruby down the row of lockers with her sister Yang and some blonde guy. The guy was on the ground and Ruby was helping him get on his feet and then they started walking towards the exit. I was about to start towards them when Tenzo threw his arm around me and started dragging me back to my locker.

"So Kageki, care to tell me what this is all about?" he gestured to the large amount of weapons in the locker; it was practically bursting with different types of swords, knives, and other ninja tools. How he managed to open it I didn't question.

"What is there to tell?" I asked, confused. "I brought what I thought was necessary for my time here. Although, seeing all these foreign weapons leads me to believe I may need to upgrade my equipment."

Tenzo's eyebrow twitched. "You are aware that we did not bring that much money with us, are you?" He didn't wait for me to respond before going on. "Did you also know that the people here do not use the same money as us? They use Lien. All we have is Ryo. How do you expect to purchase new supplies if you lose them or repair your weapons if they break?"

"I'll think of something."

Tenzo held his head in his hand and sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"At least I'm an idiot who won't get killed due to lack of equipment."

With that we made our way to the cliff where the other students were standing on stone slabs. Tenzo and I took our places on the far left, and then the headmaster began speaking. As usual I zoned out for some of it but started listening when he mentions partners.

"You will all be given teammates. Today." Ozpin said. "So it is your best interest to be with people you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

Tenzo and I grinned at each other at that, silently chuckling at the irony and we almost missed the part about a forest temple.

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path."

When I heard Ozpin say that I was overjoyed, but I didn't show it of course. I was great at destruction; it was part of my job back in my ANBU missions. I was always the guy they called when they needed a distraction.

Ozpin finished briefing us and to my left I heard the sound of gears turning and I looked to see the guy next to me get launched. I barely had time to prepare before my slab launched me into the air towards the forest. I felt the freeness of falling through the air and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Then I saw the incoming trees and I spun mid-air and landed easily in a tree branch. Thankfully for Tenzo and I we're used to traveling by trees so something like this is nothing to us. I jumped down to the ground and started to ponder my next move. I could either head straight for the temple and grab an artifact like we were supposed to, or I could try to locate Tenzo. I decided on the former and left the whole partner thing up to fate. Just as I was about to start moving again I heard a growl behind me. I turned and saw what looked like a large bear wearing a bone mask approaching me. _Ahh, these must be those "creatures of Grimm" Tenzo and I heard about_. I unsheathed my katana and stared down the large bear.

"And the fun begins." I said with a devilish look on my face.

**Author notes**

**Hey guys, i'm really sorry about the long time since the first chapter. Been really busy with exams coming up. Here's the next chapter for you all, and i'm already writing the next one. I'll try to get it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading ^.^**

**Update**

**Hey guys, I'm currently not able to decide if Kageki should have Chidori or Rasengan as a jutsu so i made a poll on my profile page if you guys want to vote.**


End file.
